Toriel
Toriel is the second character encountered in the game, who saves the protagonist from Flowey, and guides them through the Ruins. Appearance Her appearance is that of an anthropomorphic goat. She wears a large, slate-blue dress or robe that displays the Delta Rune on her chest, and is occasionally seen with her reading glasses. Her eyes appear to have a slight red tint to them. Personality Toriel is a very kind, motherly boss monster who genuinely cares for the protagonist and their well-being. While ultimately a benign figure, she does have a harder side to her personality, as seen by her refusal to allow Frisk to leave the Ruins and by her cold treatment of Asgore . This is reinforced by the description given when viewing the cactus in her room; "A cactus, truly the most Tsundere of all plants" In addition, she has something of a mischievous streak, evidenced by her interactions with Sans. Toriel enjoys cooking. Many of her recipes use snails as a primary ingredient, as her favorite food is snail pie. She is also able to bake other things quite well though, as shown when she bakes a cinnamon-butterscotch pie for her and the protagonist (excluding Hard Mode, in which she makes a snail pie in due to lack of ingredients.). She has always wanted to be a teacher. By the time the protagonist reaches her house, she states that she has already prepared a curriculum for their education. This is also illustrated in the game's credits, as she is shown standing outside a school, and in certain Neutral Endings, in which she starts a school. Main Story Toriel saves the protagonist from Flowey, healing the damage done by the murderous flower. After introducing herself, she guides them through the first few rooms of the ruins. She encourages the protagonist to deal with monster encounters by talking to them, as opposed to acting violently. Toriel gives the protagonist the Cell Phone in order to keep in contact with one another, as Toriel needs to run some errand further into the ruins. She tells them to stay where they are, although they do not follow these instructions, and venture further into the Ruins. As the protagonist goes through the ruins. Toriel calls them frequently, and is about to call them again when she finds the protagonist at her home. Toriel then procedes to introduce the protagonist to their room, and plans to raise the child as her own. However, they soon pester Toriel, asking how to leave the Ruins. Toriel abruptly leaves, and the protagonist follows her. As she goes deeper into the Ruins, she explains that she plans to destroy the exit to prevent them from leaving. This is because Toriel had cared for other humans that had fallen into the Ruins, and when they left her home, they were all killed, presumably by Asgore. At the end of the Ruins Toriel confronts the protagonist, telling them to prove themself strong enough to survive, and fights them. Depending on the player's actions, Toriel can be killed or spared. If spared Toriel lets the protagonist go, but tells them not to come back. Much later in the game, if the protagonist hangs out with Sans at the MTT Resort, he reveals that he is friends with Toriel, although neither of them know each other's names or seen each other in person; as they communicate through the door that blocks off the Ruins. Sans tells the protagonist that Toriel asked him not to kill any humans he found. He remarks that if not for that promise, the protagonist would be dead where they stand. Neutral Route Endings * If Toriel was spared, she will return to rule over the Underground after Asgore's death, enstating in a new policy to treat any humans who enter the Underground as friends. ** If the protagonist killed Papyrus, Undyne and/or has a kill count 10 or greater, then Undyne (or the other monsters) will revolt, forcing her to return to her home in the ruins, but if the protagonist has spared Papyrus, Undyne and has killed 9 or less monsters, the monsters will accept her policy, abandoning the plan of destroying the barrier as the six collected souls disappeared. * If the protagonist killed nobody and befriended Undyne, then Toriel will be a teacher in addition to being the Queen. ** If the protagonist also completed the date with Alphys, then Toriel will be checking on Alphys' work (something that Asgore never did), though in the neutral endings, she remains unaware of Alphys' true experiments. * If the protagonist killed Toriel, depending on which of the other major characters survived, Sans may mention the recent absence of his friend in his phone call to the protagonist. ** If Papyrus was spared, Sans suggests that she may have fallen ill, but he is interrupted by Papyrus before he can say any more. ** If Papyrus was killed but Undyne was spared, Sans continues, revealing that he knows the protagonist killed her, and warns them that "things are lookin real bad" for them. Toriel is not mentioned when Undyne is killed but Mettaton spared. True Pacifist Route While the protagonist transverses the True Lab, it is revealed through a series of video tapes that Toriel and Asgore had a child together, Asriel, and additionally adopted a human, Chara, that had fallen into the underground. Chara soon fell ill, and died, and Asriel carried Chara's body to the surface, as they wished, but Asriel was mortally wounded by the humans of the surface, and returned to the underground to die. Asgore then decided to collect human souls to break the barrier, and to return to the surface to wage war on humanity. Toriel, disgusted with Asgore's decision, left him, and isolated herself in the Ruins. Later, Toriel reappears just as Asgore and the protagonist prepare to fight, and she uses her fire magic to knock Asgore off his feet, much like she did with Flowey at the start of the game. Toriel explains that she came to stop Asgore from killing the protagonist, as it would be wrong to take someone's life to gain the freedom to leave the Underground. Toriel introduces herself to the protagonist's other friends as they arrive, and she recognizes Sans' voice as her friend. After she stops Undyne and Alphys from kissing, she tells the protagonist that while they may have to stay underground, they may enjoy spending time with their new friends. However, Flowey suddenly appears, and Toriel, along with the protagonist's other friends, become bound by Flowey's vines. When Flowey tries to kill the protagonist, Toriel is the first monster to intervene, using her fire magic to block Flowey's bullets. Her soul - along with every other monster's - is eventually absorbed by Flowey, allowing him to become Asriel once more. During their battle with Asriel, the protagonist reaches out to save their friends' souls, Toriel being among them. After the protagonist reaches out to Asriel, Asriel uses the souls to destroy the barrier before releasing the souls, and gives Toriel, as well as the rest of the Underground's populace, the knowledge of the protagonist's real name: Frisk. Asriel asks Frisk to take care of Toriel and Asgore, as he does not want them to see him returning to being a soulless flower. Toriel does not remember much about what happened with Flowey, and she remembers nothing about Asriel. She tells Frisk that they are free to go through the Underground to talk to more of their friends. Meanwhile, Alphys upgrades her cell phone, allowing her to send text messages to Frisk as well as access to the Internet, and she learns about smileys, ASCII and cat videos. Frisk leaves the Underground with Toriel and their other friends. As the others leave Frisk to begin their lives on the surface, Toriel asks Frisk what they will do now: * If Frisk decides to stay with Toriel, she remarks that they would have never left the Underground if they made that choice earlier in the ruins, and that it turned out well for them to later change their mind. She understands Frisk has no human parents, and is more than happy to care for them, for as long as they need. She takes their hand as they walk away together. At the end of the credits, there is a scene where Toriel brings a slice of pie to Frisk's room. * Frisk may tell her that they 'have places to go'. Toriel understands and is not terribly upset to hear this. Before she leaves Frisk on their own, she tells them that she will "see them around." At the end of the credits, Toriel, Frisk, and Frisk's other friends are shown together in a photograph. Additionally, in the credits, Toriel is shown welcoming the Monster Kid to a school, having presumably become a teacher. Asgore is shown nearby in casual sun-wear and trimming a hedge, implying they have reconciled to at least some degree. In Battle * See Toriel/In Battle Relationships The Protagonist Toriel genuinely cares for humans who fall into the Ruins, and the player character is no exception. Toriel is very protective of the protagonist. As the other humans who left her care were killed by Asgore, Toriel tries to keep the protagonist in the Ruins. If the protagonist kills her during a Genocide run or attacks her when she's showing mercy, she will mock the protagonist and tell them exactly how evil they are. In her final moments she comes to hate the protagonist and regrets letting you pass her. If the protagonist kills her during a Neutral run she will use the last of her strength to give the them a warning about what lies ahead. Although the protagonist is responsible for her death she will show no contempt and maintains her motherly attitude before she dies. If you spare her she lets the protagonist leave the ruins, but not before giving them a parting hug. Calling Toriel on her phone in the ruins and flirting with her makes her assume you're joking, if you do it again she says she's not sure if your interest in her is endearing or pathetic. If you flirt with her after referring to her as "Mother" she will become uncomfortable. She comments on how the protagonist is an "interesting" child. Choosing to call Toriel only "Mother" will surprise her, and states that if it makes you happy, then she heartily approves of you calling her 'mother'. Asgore Asgore is Toriel's ex-husband. Of the two, Toriel was considered to be the more intelligent. They were once extremely close, winning first place in the '98 Nose Nuzzle competition and being openly affectionate to the point where Gerson described them as "insufferable". She is the source of his nickname, "King Fluffybuns". Toriel left him after the death of their son Asriel and the first Fallen Child because she disapproved of Asgore's plan to use human Souls to break the barrier and restart the war between humans and monsters - and even more than that, his unwillingness to truly dedicate himself to this plan. Because of this and Asriel's death, Toriel no longer uses the Dreemurr family name. However, it is noted that she still holds him in her heart, as evidenced by having his favourite flower in her room, still baking his favourite pie, having 3 chairs at the dining table instead of 2, and having 3 rooms in the ruins instead of 2. The bookshelf even has a monster history book mentioning him. She still appears relatively hostile to him before and after the final battle but it is ambiguous whether they get back together or not in the pacifist ending, though it seems unlikely due to the hostility she expressed towards him as well as a text message telling Frisk not to refer to her as "Dreemurr." Flowey Toriel does not seem to know Flowey very well, but doesn't have a terribly high opinion of him after catching him attempting to kill the protagonist and knocking him away with a fireball. Flowey calls her an 'old hag'. In reality, Flowey is Toriel's son, Asriel Dreemurr, having died and brought back to life as the psychopathic flower known today. Asriel later confers to Frisk that she and Asgore would be better off not knowing the truth about him. Sans Although the two weren't formally introduced until the end of the pacifist route, prior to the events in Undertale, they told jokes to each other through the door leading to The Ruins. It is also implied they talked about each others' personal lives, as Toriel knew who Papyrus was. At one point, Toriel requested that if a human were to ever come through the door, he'd keep them safe. Even though Sans hates making promises, he agreed to keep it. They continue to bond after the final boss fight in the pacifist run, texting Frisk multiple times as they walk through the Underground. Trivia * If the protagonist kills Toriel, the next time they go to fight Toriel (after loading or restarting the game), before the fight, she will say, "... wait. ... why are you looking at me like that? Like you've seen a ghost. Do you know something that I do not? No... that is impossible." ** Additionally, during the battle, if you attempt to talk to her, the text box will say, "You thought about telling Toriel you saw her die. But.. that's creepy." * After you've chosen the pie flavor in the Toriel's call in the Ruins and you reset the game and she calls about the pie again, Toriel recognizes the protagonist's choice and asks to confirm. Toriel will say that you remind her of someone, saying "It's like meeting an old friend for the first time." * Her physical appearance appear similar to that of Falkor the Luck Dragon, from the fantasy movie The Neverending Story. Her appearance is also very similar to that of a Mimiga, a creature from the game Cave Story. * Toriel's name appears to be a pun on tutorial, as she teaches the protagonist about how the game works. * If you type "Toriel" for the fallen human's name, the response becomes "I think you should think of your own name, my child" and prevents you from using the name. * When Gerson is asked about Asgore, he reveals that Toriel once wore a flower patterned muu-muu, which led other monsters to compliment her by saying "nice muu-muu". Toriel assumed everyone was calling her a cow, so she never wore it again. * If you end the battle with the dummy by boring it, Toriel will stare in confusion before moving on as if the fight never happened. * If you return to the house after sparing her, you will find she is missing. You can find her at the flower bed that you spawn on at the beginning of the game. If you talk to her, she will say: "Do not worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers." Her son, Asriel also says "Someone has to take care of these flowers" as well near the end of the Pacifist Route. * Toriel's name sounds similar to the Spanish word "toro", meaning bull. This could be a reference to the above "nice muu-muu" compliment or her bull-like appearance. * If you decide to call Toriel on your Cell Phone right before you exit the Underground in the True Pacifist Route you will get text messages from her and occasionally Sans will drop in and send some texts as well. * If you kill Toriel and then try calling her afterward, it will say "Dialing..." and then ends the call with "But nobody came." * Despite Toriel's motherly nature, she is not above saying curse words: **At the end of the True Pacifist Route, when talking to Alphys thrice Toriel says "Who the hell is Sans?". She pauses for a bit and quickly corrects herself by saying "HECK" instead. This causes a surprised reaction out of Alphys. ** Toby Fox has confirmed that it's possible for Toriel to have said "the F-word". * There is a chance that you get a call in the Ruins where Toriel asked you if you are allergic to something. This happens after the call where she ask you about your favourite flavour.